


What Has Been Seen...

by DarthTella



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M, Humor, Let's just pretend Doomsday didn't happen, Ten/Rose - Freeform, doctor who - Freeform, mostly naked Doctor, written for a tumblr prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-27
Updated: 2018-10-27
Packaged: 2019-08-08 14:40:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16431359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarthTella/pseuds/DarthTella
Summary: All Donna wants is a quiet night in away from the Doctor and Rose.  So why is the Doctor just standing in the hallway in his underpants?





	What Has Been Seen...

**Author's Note:**

> So, imagine a world in which Doomsday didn't happen and the Doctor, Rose and Donna are all travelling happily together.
> 
> Yeah, I've thrown canon right out the window for this one because the prompt I got on Tumblr.

All Donna wanted was a quiet night in to herself.  She had politely declined the Doctor’s offer to join him and Rose on a picnic on some unpronounceable alien world.  Besides, she knew what those two were like. She was truly happy for them and on some level even a bit envious of their relationship.  It was a bit rare to see two people so in love like the Doctor and Rose were. It just got a bit nauseating at times, especially when they’d get so caught up in eachother to the point they sort of forgot where they were.  That was until Donna cleared her throat and pointedly reminded them that they were still in public and they should resume their activities somewhere else. Preferably where she wasn’t.

Donna just didn’t feel like being their chaperone that afternoon.  She loved travelling with them and she never really felt like a third wheel when they were all together.  But, if those two lovesick fools got themselves arrested for canoodling on sacred ground (again) that was their business.  Let them stew in jail for a bit! She’d feel a bit bad for Rose, as she was her best mate, but it would sorta serve her right seeing how she had such a dumbo for a boyfriend.

Donna had decided to take advantage of the TARDIS’ vast media library to binge some frankly really amazing dramas from New Earth.  She had settled in with lots of comfy pillows and blankets and the TARDIS had gifted her with a large glass of the nicest red wine she had ever tasted.  Probably from another unpronounceable world, but that was okay, it was better than anything she could get on Earth. She was less than five minutes into her second episode when she heard a commotion down the corridor.

Rose and her daft Spaceman were back early.

Oh well, as long as they didn't bother her.  They knew she was having a night in and Rose promised her no interuptions.  She took a long sip from her glass and turned up the volume.

“Take it off!  TAKE IT OFF!!!”  Donna heard Rose bellowing and her ears turned red.

Oh no.  No. No!  NO!!!

Donna had rules about this sort of thing.  Never mind the fact this was the Doctor's ship!  She lived here too and didn't have to put up with this.  The ship was infinite, surely they could carry on elsewhere.  Donna wished the TARDIS would move the cinema room far, FAR away from the loved up couple.

“Oh god!  Your trousers too!!!”  Rose continued.

Donna's show was instantly forgotten as she stormed off into the corridor.  She took one look and saw the Doctor standing there in nothing but his pants.

“Ugh, no!  Kill me! Kill me in the eyes!!!”  Donna screeched upon getting a glimpse of so much of his pale flesh.  She knew he was skinny, but goodness gracious he was skinnier without the suit!

“Donna?”  Rose poked her head around the Doctor, who was just standing there like a lemon.  He quickly turned to face Donna as well, a panicked and flustered look in his eyes.  

“Donna, whatever you do, do not touch those!”  Rose pointed to the pile of brown pinstripe clothing in the corner.  

“What?  Will I melt or something?” Donna really had no plans on touching them anyway.

“No, but you’re close!” The Doctor cut in, then he practically spat:  “Aodach beetles!”

Donna blinked.  

“And I'm supposed to know what those are?”  she stared at his discarded clothes for a moment and yelped in surprise when she saw a number of tiny black bugs chewing on the cloth.

“First they eat your clothes, then they eat you.  Apparently.” Rose supplied sounding amused. “He fell into a nest of them.”  she patted his arm fondly.

A giggle bubbled out of Donna as she imagined him being distracted by Rose and tumbling down head over heels.  Then that giggle turned into a laugh. Next she knew she we doubled over with tears streaming down her face and gasping for air she was laughing so hard.  She felt Rose’s hand on her shoulder, and realised that she too was laughing and needed a bit of help to stay upright.

“Oh, right.  Ha ha! Let’s all have a good laugh!”  The Doctor’s voice was dripping with sarcasm and he crossed his arms over his bare chest.  “I could’ve been eaten alive!”

The women weren’t listening to him, they were still too busy having a laugh at his expense.

He stomped over to one of the roundels on the wall and ripped it open revealing a small control panel.  He pressed a few buttons and a moment later his ruined clothes were transmatted far, far away.

“Don’t be so cross, Doctor.  Y’know I’d never let those things eat you alive.”  Rose sidled up to him and pecked him lightly on the cheek.  He smiled, and Donna was sure they were going to start snogging at any moment if the look he was giving her was any indication.  Donna was taking that as her cue to leave. It was bad enough he was standing there in just his undercrackers, she didn’t need to see anymore.  She had just begun to try and sneak off when the Doctor called after her.

“You wanna join me and Rose for dinner?  We know a really great place on the spiral arm of the Andromeda galaxy.”

Donna cocked her head to the side.

“Is it clothing optional?”  That question set Rose off on another giggle fit.  “I mean, I know she likes it - god only knows why. You’re just a stick figure with big hair! - but I’m sure the other diners would lose their appetite after getting one look at you.”

“Nope, you need to be wearing clothes to get in.”  He confirmed with a grin. Donna remained silent a moment as she weighed her options.  She did want a quiet night to herself, but she also loved being around these two even if they were both a pair of muppets at times.

 “Go get dressed then.  Besides, the whole universe doesn’t need to know you wear Superman undies.  It’s bad enough that I do.”


End file.
